


Out of the blue, Into the black.

by mistelia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, IDK how to tag this tbh, If you squint there’s fluff, but it’s pretty non existent, foxxay - Freeform, it’s all angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistelia/pseuds/mistelia
Summary: It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon when Cordelia finally faded in the arms of her one true love.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Out of the blue, Into the black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly rushed because I wanted to get it done tonight whilst I was feeling angsty, so my apologies if it isn’t too good. I wrote this because I was feeling hostile.
> 
> Originally I was gonna have my Myrtle/Fiona story become a two part series and have this fic be a one-shot that fit that pairing, but I thought I’d hurt my own feelings and other people’s by writing it with Foxxay instead. 
> 
> I’m sorry, but not really to be honest.

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon when Cordelia finally faded in the arms of her one true love. 

She knew it was coming. She felt it.

Pain wracking every bone in her body, exhaustion overwhelming. She’d felt it all week but tried to fight it. It was time to succumb to the nearing darkness.

Over the course of the week, she’d sat down with multiple of the girls in the academy; Zoe, Queenie, Mallory and Coco, explaining to them that her time was up. They all understood but the emotion they felt couldn’t be controlled. Mallory, overcome with guilt, broke down into tears, a sob tearing from her chest. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia.” She mumbled as Cordelia pulled her into a friendly embrace. “I don’t wanna be the reason you die.”

“No, don’t apologise. You’ll do great things as the supreme.” 

A comfortable silence washed over the pair of them, Mallory holding onto Cordelia as tight as she could for just a little longer. 

“I’ll miss you. You’ve taught me so much.” 

Twin tears slipped from Cordelia’s eyes at Mallory’s statement, and as much as she tried to blink them away, they escaped anyway. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Cordelia responded quietly, not wanting her voice to break. She was still the supreme for a little longer, she wanted to be strong. “I have to go tell Misty now. I haven’t spoken to her about it yet.” 

Cupping Mallory’s cheeks in her hands, Cordelia offered a small smile.

“Please, don’t feel bad about this.” She whispered, lightly kissing Mallory’s forehead. “It isn’t your fault.” 

When Mallory nodded, Cordelia pulled herself away in pursuit of her girlfriend, Misty. 

As usual, Misty was in the greenhouse. For the years she’d been living at the academy, she took comfort in being in the greenhouse, before and after her hell. She loved the plants, and Cordelia was sure that they somehow loved her right back. She always took care of them. 

“Mist?” Cordelia’s voice interrupted Misty’s humming along to Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Dreams’ whilst she sprinkled her magic over the plants. 

Misty smiled upon noticing the older blonde, her hand reaching out to lower the volume of the record player. She stopped what she was doing with the plants, skipping over to Cordelia to plant a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Hi, Delia.” 

Misty’s smile was so bright, Cordelia felt a pang of guilt forcefully hit her. She hated that she’d be the reason for it falling.

For a few moments, Cordelia stood quietly, hands holding Misty’s face. 

Leaving Misty would be the most difficult thing she’d have to do. Truthfully, Misty was the only reason she’d clung to life for so long. Waking up next to someone who loves her so deeply, so intensely, breathed life into her body, but wasn’t enough to keep Cordelia going forever. Nothing was. The current Supreme was fading, and the new one was rising. It was a cycle that couldn’t be ended.

“I have to tell you something.” Cordelia whispered, her voice barely audible. 

Misty’s expression changed into one that looked concerned, emitted worry, and just from the look on Cordelia’s face, she could gather the direction the conversation was going in. She could read Cordelia like a book. It came as naturally as her magic did. Often, Cordelia thought it was her magic, and maybe it was. But she’d never know.

With a shake of her head, Misty leaned forward, closer, until her lips were brushing against Cordelia’s. Her eyes fluttered shut, head tilting to capture Cordelia’s lips in a firm kiss. Her hands grasped the older blonde’s waist, pulling Cordelia’s body flush against her own. 

“Mm, Misty. It’s important.” Cordelia mumbled, her lips breaking away from Misty’s. Their foreheads rested against one another, Cordelia taking mental note of how Misty’s lips moved ever so slightly when she whispered something unintelligible. Even in a situation as negative as this one, Cordelia thought Misty to be the most adorable creature she’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. “Please, baby.”

“Please don’t tell me somethin’ bad. Just tell me you love me and you’ll spend the rest of your life with me.” Misty mumbled all in one go, her voice breaking ever so slightly nearing the end of her sentence. She rushed her speech, fearing if she didn’t, she’d not manage to finish it at all. 

“I love you, and I’ll spend the rest of my life with you.” Cordelia responded softly, the guilt washing through her again, as she added, her voice a mumble. “All two days of it.” 

And there it was, Misty’s undoing. 

Misty knew this was coming, she knew Cordelia was growing weaker and was trying to find it. She hated seeing her in pain, knowing she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Even worse, she wanted Cordelia to be at peace, but she didn’t want her to die. The selfish part of her wanted The Supreme to stay, and continue living, pushing through the suffering. 

Cordelia was the sun that lit up her darkest days, the very being that showed her what true love was, and what it felt like. It’d been a few years, but she couldn’t remember life before she met Cordelia, out alone in the swamp, shut away from the world. 

Being at the academy brought her so much joy, comfort and safety. It ultimately led her to the love of her life, Cordelia. But it was just her luck that she’d fall in love with The Supreme, who’d eventually fade and be unable to live to the fullest. 

“No. Delia, no.” Misty pleaded, eyes squeezing shut, preventing tears from falling. They were there, brimming at her eyelids, but she couldn’t let them escape, not now. “C’mon, tell me you’re lyin’. Tell me this is just a cruel joke.” 

Misty’s voice brought tears to Cordelia’s eyes, and she wasn’t capable of keeping them back. They fell, fast and warm against her cheeks. 

“I can’t fight it anymore.” 

Then came Misty’s tears, a sob tearing from her chest. Cordelia caught her when she fell, her arms winding tightly around her waist. They slowly dropped down onto the floor, Cordelia holding Misty so tightly, Misty thought she might suffocate. Her grip on Cordelia had The Supreme thinking the same. 

Misty shook her head rapidly, burying it against Cordelia’s chest, muffling her sobs. 

“No. Cordelia… you can!” Misty’s voice came as a shout through a broken cry. 

She was angry.

Cordelia could tell. 

But Misty wasn’t angry at her. She was frustrated with the unfairness of it all. The previous Supreme, Cordelia’s mother, Fiona, got to live a long life, was able to have a child, travel, do everything and anything she wanted to. Cordelia had barely scratched the surface of what she could do. 

Misty was angry because after so many years of being alone, she found Cordelia, then was taken away from her; and now that they’re together again, Cordelia is being taken from her this time. 

Love was a rarity in Misty’s life. It never happened, not until she left the swamp and came to the academy, not until she met Cordelia. The love she longed for her whole life was being taken away from her. It was always, bad experience after bad experience, and through the midst of it all, Cordelia was there, Cordelia came from it, and Cordelia loved her through it. She didn’t think she’d be able to manage.

“Misty, baby.” Cordelia murmured, dropping her chin on top of Misty’s head. She blinked her tears away. She had to be strong now, for Misty. Misty was allowed to react this way, allowed to feel every emotion she was feeling.

“You can’t leave me.” Misty stated, her voice muffled by Cordelia’s chest. “I don’t want you to.”

Misty was silent after that. Well, almost. Silent except for her soft cries that only kept on coming as time passed. 

They sat like that on the greenhouse floor for what felt like hours, Cordelia holding Misty tightly against her, Misty clutching the front of The Supreme’s shirt. Neither one of them dared to make a move first. 

Misty did though. Her sobs eventually stilled. She’d ran out of tears. If she had anymore left in her, they’d still be coming, but all that came was a faint whimper from the back of her throat. She looked up from her place on Cordelia’s chest, crystal orbs meeting watery hazel, and for a moment she felt guilty for being so emotional. Cordelia was the one fading, not her. She had the rest of her life to live, and at most, Cordelia had a couple of days.

“I love you.” Cordelia whispered, her lips brushing against Misty’s forehead. 

For a moment, Cordelia thought she wasn’t going to get a response. Misty had moments of distress prior to this, but they were usually because of nightmares, being back in hell. She’d never cried like this before, and Cordelia had expected her to remain quiet, just looking up at her with teary eyes, cheeks flushed and wet with tears. So she was surprised when Misty responded.

“I love you.” Her voice was hoarse and sounded sore. 

“Can we get up off the floor?” 

Misty responded with a nod, standing first and holding her hands out to Cordelia, making grabby fists. Cordelia rose afterwards, grunting in discomfort and missing the way Misty’s eyes widened and her face scrunched up because she was trying to prevent more tears. She wound her arms around Cordelia’s waist, being careful in helping her up.

Once they were both up to their feet, another whine left Misty’s lips.

“Delia,” She started, bottom lip trembling and shaky hands grasping Cordelia’s cheeks. “I… I’m scared.” Her voice came as a whisper this time, eyes fluttering shut as she shook her head from side to side. “You… You’re everything to me… and you’ll be gone. What…?”

Misty cut herself off, her voice growing shaky. 

Her eyes met Cordelia’s once again, taking one last mental picture of her lover. She wanted to keep all of Cordelia’s beauty and happiness in a box in her mind; and while neither of them were currently happy, given the situation, Cordelia still looked heavenly, her skin glowing under the dim light of the greenhouse. The plants scattered around in the background, behind Cordelia, made for a perfect picture, Misty thought. 

“I’m scared too.” Cordelia admitted, breaking Misty from her thoughts. “I don’t wanna leave you. Not yet. Not ever.” 

The look that Misty gave her almost shattered her there and then. Her usually happy eyes were glossed with sadness, grief and something she couldn’t quite describe; but she didn’t like it, not at all. She hated to be the cause of that look on her Misty. But it wasn’t her fault, really. Misty would’ve felt so much worse if Cordelia didn’t talk to her about this.

“I wish I could stop it and have more time with you. I don’t wanna be alone.”

“You won’t be alone, Mist. You’ll have the other girls.”

A huff of slight frustration escaped her.

“No, that’s different. I don’t love em’ like I love you.” 

“Will you try—“

“No.”

There wasn’t much point trying to argue with Misty about this. She was stubborn, had her mind made up already. 

“Misty.”

“No, Delia. Don’t try tell me I should move on. I couldn’t give the love I have for you to someone else. You’re my first, and you’ll be my last.” 

A soft sigh slipped past Cordelia’s lips. That conversation was definitely over. She could tell when Misty’s eyes narrowed and her jaw tensed that it was a touchy subject. In all honesty, Cordelia didn’t think she’d be able to handle knowing Misty would end up with someone else eventually, but she wanted her to be happy.

Before she could process it, Misty captured her lips in a firm kiss, holding her face between her hands. 

Later that night, Misty couldn’t sleep, at all. It took Cordelia a while too, but eventually she succumbed to sleep after reassuring Misty she’d at least wake up tomorrow. 

Misty tossed and turned all night, huffing her frustrations, silently crying so not to wake Cordelia. 

Eventually she decided to get out of bed. The clock on the table beside the bed read ‘4:13am’ and she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping now, not when the sun would be rising soon. She looked down at Cordelia who was sound asleep, the older witch draping an arm over Misty’s waist. So, Misty was careful in getting out of bed, creeping over to the closet, throwing on one of her dresses. She glanced around. It was dark, but she could just make out what was hers and what was Cordelia’s. They shared the closet. They shared almost everything. A house, a room, a bed. It’d been that way since she arrived at the coven. She couldn’t process the idea of sleeping alone in this room, not after spending so long with Cordelia.

She was quiet in heading back into the bedroom, crouching down next to the bed, fingertips ghosting over Cordelia’s cheek. 

A burning heat crept up Misty’s neck, resting in her cheeks until her eyes stung with tears. 

Misty felt guilty about leaving. She was bailing when Cordelia needed her the most. She needed Misty’s support. But the idea of watching Cordelia fade away sent sharp pains through her chest, and she didn’t think she’d be able to sit idly by whilst her lover died. Could anybody?

“Sleep tight, Delia. I love you.” She whispered, expecting no response which was exactly what she got, save for Cordelia’s shallow breaths echoing through the room. Misty leaned forward, brushing her lips over Cordelia’s forehead. It took everything in her to stand up and back away from the bed. Misty hesitated at the door, every movement she made was as quiet as possible, but she opened it, glancing back at Cordelia one last time before leaving. The hardest thing she’d ever had to do.

Once she was out of the front door, and out of the gates, she ran. She ran to the only place she knew, other than the academy of course, tears finally releasing and spilling down her cheeks. They blurred her vision, but it didn’t stop her from running. She had to get away, she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t. 

It felt as though Misty had been running for hours when she finally arrived at the swamp. She was gasping for breath, the journey there stealing every ounce of oxygen she had in her lungs. It was there she felt as though she could release every emotion she was feeling. The sadness, the anger, everything. 

A blood curdling scream, followed by a string of curse words tore from her chest. They echoed around the open air, bouncing off an invisible wall and coming back to hit her full force. Then, a wail, and a number of sobs escaping her body. 

She pulled herself inside the shack, holding onto her chest as though hitting it hard enough would give her back the air she lost, or take away the pain she was feeling. 

The tears were hot against her cheeks, spilling from her eyes like they a waterfall— a very messy waterfall; and Misty tried to wipe them away, but each time she thought they were gone another wave came and slid from her eyes, down her face until they reached her neck, the shoulders of her dress catching them, absorbing them, storing invisible evidence of Misty’s pre-grief in the fabric. 

Somewhere between arriving and this breakdown, Misty had gained her breath back. She knew because it suddenly felt as though she couldn’t breathe, again. But it was worse this time, more painful. Her chest was tight, vision blurring, head spinning, and she made the quick but smart decision of sitting herself down on the bed tucked away in the corner. Sitting wasn’t enough, so she lay down instead, on her back, hands covering her face. The wetness was uncomfortable against her hands though, it felt strange, and she wanted to deal with one feeling at a time, so she pulled them away, both of them holding— grasping onto her chest for dear life. If she scratched hard enough, maybe she’d wake up and this would’ve all just been a cruel nightmare instead of a harsh reality. 

She must’ve been laying there for hours, sobbing and gasping for oxygen, before she succumbed to sleep. Letting the darkness take over was a more accurate way to put it. Misty didn’t want to succumb to anything. She tried her best to fight sleep. She was torn between wanting to sleep the pain away, sleep through Cordelia’s passing, sleep through everything really, and staying awake, letting the pain course through her body, getting the mourning stage out of the way so she wouldn’t have to remember this torturous feeling.

It was sleep that took Misty. She was far too tired to continue fighting it. So she slept, dreamless and somewhat peaceful, dried up tears staining her face.

Hours later, Misty awoke to the sound of cicadas chirping and someone. . . calling her name?

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the figure in front of her. She couldn’t quite make out who it was yet, sleep still claiming her, eyes heavy and ready to fall back into another slumber. But the voice prevented her from doing so.

“Misty, what the fuck?!” 

It was Cordelia. Misty knew that voice all too well

She held back her tears successfully this time. She thought she’d cried enough, 

“Delia? What are you doin’ here?” 

“Why did you just disappear?! Everyone’s been looking for you for hours!” 

Cold hands were suddenly cupping her cheeks, and Misty thought she’d lose it again, there and then. Thumbs traced circles into her skin, Cordelia crouching down between Misty’s thighs. 

“Delia,” Misty’s voice came as a broken whimper and before she knew it, she was throwing her arms around Cordelia’s neck, pulling her into a tight embrace, an embrace that Cordelia was quick to return, her arms winding around Misty’s waist and pulling her firm against her chest. “M’ sorry!”

“C’mere.” Cordelia whispered, climbing into the bed, pulling Misty down next to her and cuddling her close. She lay her head down on Misty’s chest, arm draping protectively over the younger blonde. 

They spent the rest of the day like that, quiet, laying in the arms of one another. Neither of them dared move, both of them too comfortable and too afraid of what disrupting this peace would do. Cordelia was the first to break the silence though, reluctantly, but still quietly. 

“Misty?”

A soft hum came from Misty’s lips in response. 

“I love you, so much.” 

It took Misty a few minutes to respond, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat, eyes threatening to push more tears out. But she managed to keep herself intact.

“I love you too, Cordelia. More than you’ll ever know.” 

It went back to quiet after that, Misty’s arms tightening around Cordelia’s shoulders, fingertips running through her hair. For the first time since yesterday, Misty felt a calm washing over her, like she’d accepted Cordelia’s fate and couldn’t do anything to prevent it. She was helpless in this situation, and she’d come to terms with it. Or had she?

The only sound that could be heard over the wildlife outside of the shack was breathing; only Misty’s breathing. 

Misty had to prepare herself, rid herself of the dread that washed over her, swallow the reappearing lump in her throat, before she could even consider moving. 

“Delia? Baby?” Misty called out to her instead, her voice just above a whisper. Panic hit her when she didn’t get a response. “Cordelia? Please answer. Not now. Not yet.” 

It wasn’t any use. Misty could plead as much as she wanted, but Cordelia was gone now, and she wasn’t coming back. She wasn’t coming back. 

It dawned on Misty then that she’d never hear Cordelia’s laugh again, see her smile, kiss her lips, be in her arms. She wanted to do so much more with Cordelia, but there just wasn’t enough time for them. Cordelia’s was limited. 

At least she wasn’t suffering anymore. 

At least she was with Misty, the woman she loved more than anything. 

She knew how Cordelia must have felt now, when Misty faded in her arms. Only Cordelia was still here. She just wasn’t breathing, and she didn’t have a pulse. It had faded away, and Misty couldn’t be selfish. Cordelia was at peace now, she had no more pain. 

“I love you, Delia. I love you so much.” 

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon when Cordelia finally faded in the arms of her one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would want this to become a two part series, where the next part would be Misty dealing with it or something?? I dunno, I’ll come up with something if it’s wanted.


End file.
